


Some Slimy Ice Cream

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Neopolitan (RWBY) is a slime girl, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Jaune's a normal, but lonely college student just starting out until a strange creature pops into his home.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Kudos: 13





	Some Slimy Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> My first planned two-shot. I hope you all like it.

It was late at night and Jaune was just sitting in his apartment, dead tired in a t-shirt and his boxers. Not only that, but he was super pent-up. He was sitting on his computer writing a story chapter as he had quite a bit of hentai magazines laid out. The thing was he'd never let anyone, not even his family learn of his secret out of fear that he'll be disgusted by everyone for the rest of his life. He was hoping this would pay off one day, at least. "I should crash now." He sighed in sleepiness as he finally got off his computer and onto his bed which was a mattress which he didn't mind as he was saving up his lien. It didn't take him long for him to fall asleep. However, while asleep, a large brown, pink, and white blob oozed into his room and simply looked at him, as if analyzing him and his features.

The next morning, Jaune woke up feeling refreshed with a yawn, but was feeling an extra mass on his mattress. Slowly looking to his left, he saw the slime just rising up and down. "AH!" He screamed, unintentionally scaring the slime into waking up. He moved away from the mattress with quick speed.

"Wait, wait!" The slime pleaded. "Don't panic!"

"Don't panic?!" Jaune shouted incredulously. "What are you?!"

"Ok, first of all, my name is Neopolitan." Neo rumbled. "And as you can see, I'm a slime."

"I can see that. Now, what do you want?" Jaune asked, still on edge.

"First of all, I just need a place to stay. Secondly, I'm hungry as fuck..." Neo started, but Jaune cut her off.

"H-Hungry?" Jaune asked fearfully. "You're n-not gonna e-eat me, are you?"

"Seriously?" Neo retorted. "What is this, a hentai manga?"

"Well, you are a slime and you're in my apartment." Jaune pointed out.

Neo thought about his words for a minute. "Fair point. Regardless, I'm not going to eat you, I assure you."

Jaune sighed in massive relief. "Okay, anything else to add to your explanation?"

"What I was going to say is that you're pretty cute for a guy." Neo blatantly spouted which caused Jaune to blush.

"Y-You think I'm cute?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" Neo tilted her head, her voice sounding like it was obvious.

"W-Well, I'm not exactly the most attractive guy." Jaune hung his head low.

"Now, can you please get me some food?" Neo asked.

"Oh, sure." Jaune answered as he opened his fridge with Neo moving close to him to get a look at his fridge's contents when she spotted ice cream.

"Ooohhh! Ice cream! Gimme, gimme!" Neo insisted.

"You want ice cream?" Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I? Please?" Neo asked nicely.

"Oh, alright." Jaune handed Neo the ice cream tub. She grew appendages to grab the tub from Jaune's hands and just stuffed the whole thing into herself. His room was then filled with the sounds of bubbling and oozing for a few minutes before she ejected the tub from herself. Jaune took the tub back to find it completely empty. "Wow, you ate the whole thing in one go."

"I just love ice cream so fucking much!" Neo cheered. "Now, I have enough energy and mass to do this."

"Do what?" Jaune asked. His question was quickly answered when Neo's form started changing. Her appendages changed to actual human hands with fingers, legs grew out of her bottom, a human head with a face, long hair, a nose, and eyes, and lips formed. When that stage was done, Neo concentrated and began to look more and more like a human with pale skin, a pink eye and a brown eye, pink and brown hair, and a brown, pink, and white blouse and skirt formed before her transformation was finished. She showed herself off to Jaune by twirling around. "Well, what do you think?"

"U-Um... Uh..." Jaune didn't expect Neo's human form to be this petite but cute. Her bust was impossibly large for her size. _"How are her breasts that big for her size?!"_ "Your form is... is... is very nice." He was blushing quite profusely and Neo simply grinned at that and decided to tease her host a bit.

"Really? That's all you have to say about me right now?" Neo did a sexy pose and winked at him.

"W-What else can I say? I was not expecting this at all!" Jaune exclaimed while blushing still.

Neo laughed which sounded very cute to Jaune. "Anyway, Jaune: I never did thank you for not straight up kicking me out. Y-You're a really nice guy."

"Well, as my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune smiled.

"That's rather interesting advice." Neo tilted her head cutely. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"You're gonna stay?" Jaune asked with a smile as she hugged him, her body reverting back to it's slimy state.

"Only if you let me." Neo smiled back. Jaune was overcome with a good feeling that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
